blindnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Hunter Ogle
Hunter "Hunnies" Ogle is a good friend of Hosea's, and a classmate with his sister. An outgoing, silly, and playful young lady, Hunter is a very spirited girl, just about always being in a good mood and livening up the party. She is one that naturally goes with the flow of things, and adjusts to most circumstances quite easily. Pre-Blindness History Hunter was, for a long time before Blindness, a close friend of Hosea's sister. The two would always talk and sometimes sleep over at each other's houses, with Hosea occasionally put in the mix. The three have all seemed to have some pretty wild memories, as in season four, Hosea's sister hopes for those times again, and Hosea himself works to bring Hunter closer. Season Four By the beginning of season four, Hunter has re-entered the picture through contacting Hosea on Facebook. It seems her and Gabi, who were once close friends, are now just not seeing eye to eye anymore. Despite being the middleman, Hosea decides to help Hunter, out of his own desire to see her again soon and also as a favor for all of them. In one episode, a conversation they had before was alluded to, which probably would explain why and how the two are suddenly really close and in touch. The details of the conversation are not clear, though. In the middle of the season, Hosea writes a letter simply to vent out thoughts, and adresses the letter in Hunter's name. He tells Michael (while leaving out her name) that he has no intention of sending it, as the latter asked what he was writing. Whether or not he sends the letter, that's a question he has still not made a resolute decision on. In the end, what he sends Hunter instead is a poem, which they discuss with an unfinished resolve over it. With the discussion forgotten, Hunter's next conversation with Hosea is much more arbitrary, much to Hosea's astonishment and agitation. Hunter is oblivious to the stressful position Hosea is in, as he gives only subtle hints that she pays little attention to. When she actually notices and asks what's wrong, Hosea refuses to tell her until some other time when he's better. Hosea ultimately admits that he is frustrated with the unequal exchange of their "arrangement", but Hunter counters by saying he never made an exchange clear in it. She acknowledges his frustration and repression, but cancels the arrangement as it has gotten out of their control, and it's making both of them unsure. Hosea reluctantly accepts. However, her closeness to him is not easily forgotten, as Hosea considers how much closer they could've been, had he acted different, and even grieves slightly over his mistake, but ends up justifying Hunter's actions as the right thing, and moves on. Trivia *Hunter's role in season three was relatively small, making only one guest appearance. However, her role is expanded significantly in season four of volume one. *Hunter is one of the few characters that can be considered both a supporting character and a major character. She's in the background of some's scenarios, but she has a big part in Hosea and Gabi's scenarios. *Hunter shares the same birthday with Hosea. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters